


fall and shine

by sesray



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little summary of how this was born, English is not my native language, Im a space nerd, M/M, Me at 2 am: what the hell is this, The entire serie in 2k words, Victor's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesray/pseuds/sesray
Summary: He realized that he wanted something else than the weight of a golden medal around his neck as the years passed. He wanted something unexpected, full of colours and life.And then, a certain japanese man came crashing into his life like a shooting star one night.Victor and his journey to pull a certain star back in its place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because i'm a space nerd, i started to write this and i'm satisfied, holy hell
> 
> (P.s: i apologize for grammatical and ortographic errors) 
> 
> Please, enjoy ( ^ ♡ ^ )

People called him the sun. In a funny way, of course but Victor didn't feel like it sometimes.

They will always joke about him smiling like the sun in a cold morning of winter. But he feeled more like a star, lonely in the cold night sky.

Victor always consider himself as the kind of person who would hide his real emotions through a shell of fake smiles and laughs just to evade troublesome situations. And he was good at it.

Victor had to learn this in the hard way. Being a prodigy and Russia's Living Legend came with a lot more responsability than he always though since a young age. Evade reporters with annoying questions, try to charm critics by putting more talent.

He was used to people wanting his attention and nothing else. He got used to evade and smile like his life depended on it, lacking the stardust in his eyes. (Sometimes it seems, from what Yakov have told him over the years as Coach and student, it really depended)

He realized that he wanted something else than the weight of a golden medal around his neck as the years passed. He wanted something unexpected and full of colours and life.

And then, a certain japanese man came crashing into his life like a shooting star one night. Crashing hard and leaving him out of his usual place for the first time in ages. With stardust in his moves (and of course, a little drunk but with shinning nebulas in his eyes), he charmed him like no one else have done. Smiling and dancing like the world was going to end. Laughing drunkly as he guided Victor to dance with him.

But just like a shooting star, he was gone. Without a trace but leaving Victor wanting for more, like the little kid he was once.

Then he saw him again, after millions of prayers to every god above, skating that familiar song of yearning and loneliness he wanted to put in the eyes of the people. Instead, the affection and sadness were reflected in the small man as he danced on the ice with arms always streched like he wanted to hold galaxies in them.

Victor knew he fell. And much harder than before.

And he, being not-so-naïve and head over heels, came flying just to put that certain japanese man (whose name was Yuuri, _how lovely_ ) in his two feet on the ice again. He wanted to see him being a shooting star once more.

* * *

Time passed flying, and Victor grew more fond to Yuuri, watching him spred his burned wings once more. Wider as time passed, with bumps and tears but always more wider and beautiful.

At some point in their journey, Yuri Plisetsky happened. Coming like a thunder, marking his territory to Yuuri, challenging him with the fierceness of a storm because he deep down knew that the man was a big deal (he would not admit it out loud but Victor knew. Oh, _he knew_ ). Victor would admit that at some point he was worried the little Yuri would be a troublesome and powerful storm for Yuuri's night sky (and self esteem) but when he saw their perfomances that day in Hasetsu, it seem like the two of them could share the same sky. (What a relief)

Months passed, and with them, Victor could notice the tinniest changes in Yuuri regarding his relationship with him. Never flushing or pushing Victor away from embarrasment like before, (something he missed because his student was so cute) and putting more confident in himself.

But the China Cup happened in the mids of the beautiful sun shower. It was in the day of the free skate that Yuuri's universe collided and Victor was the witness of how it broke apart and started to misalign. Saw how stars were dripping down his eyes with the tears, how the nebula's fadded in the cloud of planets exploting and _oh god_ , Victor really didn't know what to do.

He suggested something, the words coming out to bold and stupid but Yuuri was the only one who put a sense on him with a couple of words, drowned in his broken voice but firm as he saw how those beautiful scarlet brown eyes looked at him in desesperation and despair.

 _"Just stay close to me!"_ He had shooted and Victor felt how something is his mind kicked and realized how his shooting star, his universe was crumbling in front of him. It hurted to watch.

They came back to the rink minutes later, as Yuuri skated for his turn. He blowed his nose with one of the tissues the box had, letting the tissue fall afterwards but Viktor cached it in time. Then he felt a finger in the middle of his temple and a little pat in that area as the announcer's voice called Yuuri's name. Victor only saw how his back was already turned to him and for some reason, he felt that his student was more like the dawn than the night sky in that moment.

Holding the sun and the moon, sharing a beautiful sky of pastel colours between the two celestial bodies. The few stars sharing the sky with the orange clouds of the day. So lovely to see.

And Victor saw Yuuri began to skate. Changing jumps, stumbling but with full of determination; was like looking as the night came in charge of the sky. He saw how his student was feeling the music that was resonating around the entire rink; dancing in the ice, and holding his arms up as a prayer. As a yearning call.

As he finished, Victor couldn't think. He wanted to hold Yuuri and hug him like at some point he was going to fade and disappear as stardust.

He ran to the Kiss and Cry and jumped into Yuuri, kissing him and feeling like the world around them didn't matter.

And Yuuri didn't seem to mind either.

* * *

(Days later in Barcelona, Yuuri buys rings for the both of them.

They shine with the night sky of Barcelona and Victor feels like he is flying through the stars as he watches Yuuri's face glow; his nebulas on his eyes sparckling and the reddish of his skin, making him look like a breathtaking star.

The only thought he had, while hugging his student from the side while walking through the streets that night, is that he is the luckiest man in the world to have such a beauty of human being by his side.

Victor doesn't let go of him for the rest of the night. )

* * *

_'I only can find new strengh on my own'_

Was a phrase that Victor repited as a mantra after all this years, it had stuck in his mind since he started skating. Like a reminder that there were so many people cheering for him, loving him when he was in the outside as Living Legend, Victor Nikiforov.

But, like a punch in his face, he realized he was just Victor and he was alone in the ice. Alone with his worries, insecurities and fears. Alone with his wrecked mind and sadness. Alone, dancing in the sky full of stars without sparks.

 _'Yuuri may have feeled like that at some point'_ Victor thinks, watching his student warm up, eyes not really focused on nothing and he was quiet. The silence was deadly, nearly suffocating while both of them were standing in a dark hallway for his protégé's sake; even though, Victor doubed his student's anxiety will trigger again when he watches how he relaxed for himself, without his help this time.

Yuuri does not look at him, in any moment he warm ups and something shatters inside him.

 _'Katsuki Yuuri is a selfish man'_ the words repeat in his mind while looking at his student. Remembering the events of last night.

Victor remember shouts and arguments, words coming out of his mouth in fustration and Yuuri shouting back, voice drowned in irritation, looking at Victor like he was begging him to understand.

Victor couldn't. He didn't understand his protégé's reason to leave everything behind. Leaving _them_ behind.

He even remembers thinking if he did understood his student at all after this past months. If he really knew him at all.

He thinks, at some point while he walks behind Yuuri to the rink, if Yuuri realizes how much he loves him.

How much he had waited for someone to knock a sense on him like he had done that night. He crashed into his life; drunk, out of his senses but dragging him to dance, to live again.

He wishes Yuuri knew how much he loves him.

Victor keeps his distant, while scourting his student as he waits for his turn to skate his free program. He watches him take his jacket off with his skate guards and hand them to him.

He watches carefully as his student enters the rink and put his two hands in the edge of the rink counters with his head down, not really wanting to meet his eyes.

Victor tries to get him talk again, he wants to hear his soft voice again.

"Belive in yourself" he says, putting his hand that has the gold ring, shinning with the lights above one of yuuri's. He remembers his face; red but pretty and shiny reddish brown eyes looking at him like he was the world.

"Don't start acting as a coach now" Yuuri replies, voicing his pain but Victor does not brushes it off. His student holds his hand gently, still not looking at him.

Victor wants to see him. Just one last time.

"I gave up my carreer as a five time gold medalist to coach you" he says, minding his words "Why haven't you won gold yet?"

He asks and Yuuri looks up, watching him without words to speak out. Victor smiles at him and wraps his arms around him.

"i want to kiss that gold medal~"

He embrace him for a fraction of second and pulling off, instantly locking eyes with Yuuri. He sees his disbelief expression, for just a moment not believing him but an smile breaks through his lips as he wraps his arms around Victor as well. Not really caring he was waisting time for his program. Being there with him was enough.

Victor sees their golden rings shine below the lights of the rink as they lock their hands one last time until Yuuri pulls away, mostly unwanting to get away from Victor's warm embrace.

He sees him skate to the center of the rink, a breathtaking smile in his face and for the first time in the day, Victor is pleased to make Yuuri happy. Not with the right words (like a normal person should) but with a meaning Yuuri and him could understand.

He watches his student— _no, his fiancé_ , move to his starting position and Victor focus on him, and only on him.

He wants him to win. He wants to see Yuuri fly again. He wants him to burn like a star again. He wants him to be his shooting star once more.

* * *

Victor loved how Yuuri smiled so happily when he skated, how he made universes out of his own moves and the flowing emotions his face had when he finished his free program that day. Victor, aware that he was crying a waterfall at this point, saw how tears were ready to fall like rain drops from Yuuri's face but it glowed with such a satisfied happiness as he made his final pose, pointing at him like he silently begged Victor to _stay._ To _never let go._

Victor didn't. He wouldn't. He loved Yuuri too much.

And Yuuri loved him just the same.

* * *

(Yuuri won silver that night, even with Victor's teasing about kissing gold; He was satisfied to see a medal around his fiancé's neck.

But he was surprised when Yuuri jumps on him, knocking them to the ground.

Yuuri, holding his shoulders and determination painting his face, asks Victor for one more year as his coach.

He burns in delight like a star.)

* * *

"You remind me of a shooting star, Yuuri." He whispers once they settle themselves in their room, pushing their beds together again and sitting in the middle. Yuuri's head is in his shoulder, breathing peacefuly, almost in the verge of falling asleep for the rough day.

The beautiful man hums lazily and looks at victor with half closed eyes and glasses out of place. He looked rather cute with his hair messy and face like that when the only light was from the lamp Victor had in his side.

"A shooting star?" He yawns and Victor smiles like a fool in love. "Why is that?" He asks, dragging the words and snuggling into his coach/fiancé warm.

Victor just hums. "Because you came suddenly in my life and you were so beautiful. You still are."

"Viiiiictoooor~" suddenly fully awake, the japanese man wines with a cute high pitch voice and rubbes his face in Victor's shoulder, just to hide his obvious embarrasment. (Viktor lived to see him like that) "Are you bringing the Banquet again?"

"But i fell in love with you that night, Yuuri!" He wines this time, looking down at his fiancé, staring at the little pout he imagine the man was doing unconsciously "You were so beautiful and you moved like you didn't have boundaries."

The man snorts, a little laugh following.

"Would it be because i was wildly drunk that night?" He said, dull tone in his voice, sounding horrified. "Nobody could stop me— dear god, how much would i wanted someone to stop me."

"You can't stop a shooting star, you know?" He says and pecks the man's cheek. Yuuri in return, gives him a long look and let a small smile spread in his face.

"Then you are the moon, Victor." He says, and watched how the Russian man gives him a confused look.

"I'm the moon?" He asks, pointing at himself. Yuuri nodded, rather excited. "Why?"

"Because, the moon is a beautiful celestial being. It's beautiful as a whole but it always seems kind of lonely when there is no one to share the same sky." He said, tender adoration reflected in his gorgeous eyes. "The night sky is more beautiful with the stars making company to the lovely moon, don't you think?"

Victor looked at the man for a couple of seconds that felt like an eternity with disbelief eyes, scanning his fiancé's face. But he smiles, placing an small kiss to Yuuri's forehead.

"I'm the moon, then."

* * *

(Victor changes his mind. Yuuri is his shooting star and _his stars._ )

**Author's Note:**

> I changed Victor's name because it seems his name is officialy like that, so i wanted to change it. And i'm sorry if i cutted many important parts, i felt i wanted to write about victor's reaction and thoughs about all those parts, jeje. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed ( * ♡ * ), this is my [tumblr](http://sesulxx.tumblr.com) if you want to ask me anything (ﾉ♡ヮ♡)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ and my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/@sesrxy) if you want to talk jaja 
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡☆


End file.
